Dragon Problems
by Inuyasha Phantom
Summary: Chaning Chasm Haddock lives in hell on her village in Berk. She is hated by all dragons, even Toothless can't stand the sixteen year old girl. She doesn't understand the reason behind it. But one day, she hurts Toothless and has to leave. She gets stuck on one of the worst places she could imagine. Then she's attacked by dragons. An unlikely savior comes to her aid.


**Wanted to write a HTTYD story for a long time, so now I am! :D No one but Chaning belong's to me in this story :DD**

No one's POV  
~~~~~~~~

_This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upside, are the pets. While some places have ponies or parrots, we have... Dragons.  
_But it isn't an upside for Chaning Chasm Haddock.

Channing opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the wooden ceiling above her bed. She sat up, her dirty blonde hair was ruffled from her restless sleeping. She yawned, pulling herself from her bed, her light green eyes darting around her room as if there was a demon in it or something. She picked up The Book of Dragons that was on her bedside table. She has read that book over a million times, still has had no luck with training a dragon, they all seem to hate her. Which is clear by the burn scar's and the claw scar's on her back and arms. She walked down the steps hesitantly, checking to see if her father's dragon was downstairs like usual. She sighed, thank the gods. She walked into the kitchen, picking up a plate of roasted fish from the night before. She ate it quickly, and began skimming through The Book of Dragons, she could recite this book forward and backward through memory. She new each dragon's name, what class they where in and could break down a dragon from it's head to it's tail, she was almost as good as Fishlegs.  
She closed the book at left it on the table after she was done with her meal. Then picked up her notepad and a pencil and made her way to the door. She thought of her father for a moment. Even though he was the most optimistic person and the Chief for that matter, he seemed not to care for his sixteen year old daughter. Her father's name? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, believing that he didn't care about her was hard to believe, but Toothless hated her guts and her father trusted his dragon more than anyone. She was different, so what? As a result of her father's dislike and _all_ the dragon's in the village, almost no one seemed to care about her either. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and inhaled sharply as she slowly opened the door.  
The entire village was filled with bustling villagers getting chores done, dragons right by there side. She looked around and seen a familiar face walking past her hut, at least a familiar face that likes her. "Gustav!" She shouted, catching the older male's attention, he turned to face her and gave her an awkward smile. "Hi Chaning!" He said with a wave. She approached him cautiously, her eyes looking around for something. "Is Fanghook with you?" She asked nervously. "No, he's with you're Mom. She is feeding the dragons as usual." He said, tilting his head to the side. "Okay, so what's up?" He asked her, moving the conversation away from the dragons. "Well, I'm just going to study on dragons today, if I'm lucky I might even find one that _won't _try to kill me." Chaning said with a grin. He laughed, punching her in the shoulder playfully. She punched him back lightly.

That's when she heard a loud roar of a dragon.

I turned and looked behind me to see Fanghook approaching slowly with dilated eyes. Gustav moved himself in front of her slowly, holding his hands out trying to keep the Monstrous Nightmare at bay. "I'd recommend running now." He said slowly, keeping his eyes on Fanghook. "You're probably right." She said quietly, bolting away keeping to the shadow's so the dragon's couldn't see her. She stopped running when she entered the forest, leaning over, out of breath. She sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. Looking around at the tree's, they had fresh claw marks on them, by the looks of it, it was a Deadly Nadder. She got up quickly and grabbed her pencil and notepad. Walking through the forest until the claw marks where no longer on the tree's. Chaning looked at the tree's until she found one that she could climb. She held the notepad in her mouth and but the pencil in the waistband of her skirt as she wrapped her hands around the branches above her head and hoist's herself up to the top of the tree. The view was amazing, it always is. I watched as little flocks of Terrible Terror's fight over a few fish. I turned my head and seen a Typhoomerang spinning off the ground into the air in an amazing show of sparks and fire. I smiled, dragon's where beautiful from far away, when she tried to get close to one, it always tries to attack her. That's why she preferred to watch them from afar where they still looked harmless and amazing and didn't strike fear into her very being. Chaning pulled out her notepad and started to draw a life-like picture of a Terrible Terror with a fish in its mouth. She smiled at the picture, she liked drawing pictures of dragons, she was able to look at the pictures without any fear of it coming alive and biting her.  
She closed her notepad and moved down the branches quickly, snagging her shirt on one and she tugged at it and her shirt ripped, she lost her footing and fell down, hitting about three branches on the way to the ground. Chaning quickly recovered from her fall, nothing major, just a few scratches. She walked back toward her village, going through her notepad. She had picture's of every dragon she had ever seen. The book of dragon's shows that she had only made a small dent in the world of dragons.  
She quickly wen't into her house, unnoticed by any of the dragons in the village. She shut the door quickly behind her and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes at the feeling of being safe.  
That was when she heard a deep growling noise, she opened her eyes to find Toothless across the room, slowly stalking in her direction. She pressed herself against the door, fearing the ' Unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. ' She looked around in panic "DAD!" She shouted, hoping.. No.. Praying for an answer from the best dragon trainer in the village. No luck. There was no reply from anywhere in the house. He was getting closer, his eyes where dilated into cat-like slits. She found herself inching away from the black nightmare that hunted her non-stop sense she was a child. They where alone. That wasn't good at all. She moved slowly, then darted toward the nearest weapon. In this case, it was a steel sword. She slashed it at the dragon, who attacked her with his claws, she narrowly avoided his attack and made a a cut in his arm. Just as the dragon roared in pain, her father walked into the hut, he gasped in horror at the bleeding dragon and his daughter holding a bloody sword. "Chaning?! What have you done?!" He said, half in anger and half in shock. Toothless limped over to Hiccup, blood trickled down his arm. Chaning dropped the sword at her feet.  
"Dad... I didn't mean to! I swear, I-" She started but was cut off by the anger in her father's voice as he exploded.  
"You... You insolent girl! How dare you! Toothless is harmless and you attacked him for no reason, he is the most well behaved dragon of all and you just couldn't stand him, could you?!" He shouted at her, getting dangerously close to her, as Toothless sat nearby. "Please... Father if you'd just let me explain! I-" She began, trying to get her father to listen. But he wouldn't have any of it. "You don't belong here! Get out!" He said in a low voice. "Dad... What do you mean?" She said in a confused voice.  
"I said leave. Get off this Island and never come back. You aren't my daughter." He said, turning away from her. Chaning's eyes pricked with tears, she ran out of the hut, straight to the fishing boats on shore. _He doesn't want me... I'm a nobody... _Her mind stated, with her body trembling, she shoved a boat into the water and began to paddle to no where in particular. Tears where streaming down her face and she was overcome with sudden exhaustion from the day's events. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a weary sleep.

_Six hour's of mindless drifting later._

Chaning opened her eyes as she hit a bunch of rocks all at once, she bolted upright and looked around. She was close to a shore of an island, the jagged rocks where ripping away at the boat, this thing would sink any minute now. She grabbed the paddle and shoved at the rocks, pushing her and the breaking fishing boat forward to the shallow water of the island. Then she jumped out and walked to the shore, scanning the area. She recognized this place, she took a sharp breath of air. She wasn't in any island. She was in the worst possible island. _Dragon Island_.

**Thanks for reading, Hiccup may seem a bit OOC (out of character) but I figured that being the chief would have given him more of a short temper. Oh, I changed Gustav's age so he was a bit closer to her own, I kind of wan't to have a bit of Gustav X OC later on in the story. Please review! I hope you all enjoyed it! **


End file.
